In conventional television, conventional video-on-demand (“VoD”) systems, conventional streaming services and systems, conventional digital video recording (“DVR”) systems, and/or the like, selection of content and/or channels requires the users to use cursor keys on a remote controller or remote control device, to use a mouse or similar pointing device, or to use similar kinds of keys or similar input methods to navigate to and select the desired channel or content item. In some cases, this can be a clumsy and tedious process.
Such conventional techniques for content and/or channel selection, however, do not utilize touch input on a user device to swipe through a plurality of content and tap to select particular content or channel, nor do these conventional techniques utilize shifting effects (e.g., scrolling, sliding, etc.). Such conventional techniques also do not allow for mirroring in real time (or near real time), on a main display device, the selection process that is displayed on the touchscreen-enabled user device with which the user is interacting. Further, such conventional techniques do not play video content (either clip or full video) while the user is selecting amongst the plurality of video content. Rather, such conventional techniques use still or static images (e.g., station or channel logos, content screen shots, poster images, or other representations of selected or currently playing content, etc.)
Hence, there is a need for more intuitive, robust, and scalable solutions for implementing media content streaming or playback, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing content navigation or selection using touch-based input.